


Ever After

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Series: Phanfic Song Challenge [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, Phan- Freeform, Song fic, phanfic song challenge, phanficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet inspired by Marianas Trench's song "Ever After".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The third part to my Phanfic Song Challenge! Enjoy!

It was all good and ready to go. The sun was almost setting, the trees were strung with fairy lights, the table with its white cloth and silver utensils were set in the centre of the grassy field, there were just the right amount of clouds, it was the perfect temperature, the violinist, photographer, and waiters were sitting on chairs hidden behind some trees and shrubs, and for once the ducks weren't making a lot of noise. Maybe they, too, knew how important this night was. Phil smiled to himself as he closed his hand around the small box in his pocket. Everything was ready. Now all he had to do was get Dan over here. He got his phone out of the pocket of his dress pants and called Dan's number. The phone rang for a few seconds and then Dan answered.

“Helllloooo?” 

Phil grinned, “Hey Dan, it's me.”

“Well of course it is, who else would call me instead of texting?” Dan joked, then said seriously, “Where are you, anyway? You weren't home when I came back from the shops.”

“That's actually what I'm calling about. I want you to meet me somewhere.”

There was a pause, then Dan said, “Why?”

“Just please, will you?” Phil said, hoping that Dan would say yes so that he wouldn't have to come up with some horrible excuse.

“Alright. Where?” Dan answered, and Phil breathed a sigh of relief.

“The Regents park, by the weeping willows at the water.”

“...Phil. That's pretty much the whole park you described.” Dan said, and Phil could almost hear him rolling his eyes through the phone.

“Okay, okay. Just meet me at the entrance, then.”

“Which entrance, though?”

“The one we always use.”

“Okay, I'll be there in a bit.”

“Wait, wait!” Phil said suddenly.

“What?” Dan asked.

“Wear your suit. And tie.”

“Why?” Dan asked curiously.

“Just do it.” Phil said.

Dan started laughing at the other end of the line.

“What? What did I say?” Phil questioned. 

“Nothing, nothing, it's just- Shia Labeouf.” Dan explained.

Phil shook his head with a smile, “Just hurry up.”

“Alright. Bye. I love you!” Dan said.

“I love you, too.” Phil replied, then hung up.

He turned his phone onto vibrate mode, then put it back in his pocket.

“Hey, guys!” Phil called out to the violinist and waiters, “I'm gonna go meet him by the entrance. I'll probably be back in about fifteen minutes, so be ready! Oh, and can someone please turn on the fairy lights before we arrive?”

Once he had made certain that all of his helpers were aware of the plan he began his walk down the path to the entrance of the park. He waited there for about ten minutes until he saw a cab pull up to the curb and Dan climb out of it, wearing his black suit and tie. Phil quickly took the time to fix his fringe and make sure his bow tie was still straight.

Once he had paid the cab driver, Dan walked over to Phil with a smile. Phil tilted his head up slightly when Dan leaned in for a quick kiss.

“What exactly are we doing here?” Dan asked with a laugh.

Phil smirked, “You'll see. Come on.”

Phil took Dan's hand in his and they walked down the path that Phil had taken just a little while before. They talked about their days as they walked, Dan confessing that he had been slightly worried when Phil hadn't been at home.

After a few minutes, Dan spotted the faint glow of the fairy lights.

“Is that...?” He asked, looking at Phil.

“Yup.” Phil answered.

As they drew closer, Dan's face filled with amazement. When they were under the weeping willows, right beside the small table, Phil pulled Dan's chair out for him. When he had sat down, Phil pushed it back in.

“Such a gentleman, aren't you, Phil?” Dan said teasingly. 

“Shush!” Phil replied, but he was smiling. Dan chuckled at his reaction.

Phil walked to the other side of the table and sat down in his own seat.

“So, what's this all about?” Dan asked.

“What, I'm not allowed to treat my boyfriend?” Phil said with a grin, and thought that in this moment he was even more happy that this gorgeous man was his. The combination of the almost-setting sunlight, the candlelight, and the fairy lights cast shadows all around Dan, but Dan himself was lit up amazingly. The light made his eyes twinkle and the colour stand out beautifully.

“Hello? Phil?” Dan said, waving his hand in front of Phil's face. 

“Sorry,” Phil said, breaking out of his trance, “I was just...you're beautiful.”

Dan blushed and looked down at the white tablecloth beneath his arms. 

“Are you hungry?” Phil asked.

Dan looked up at him again with an exasperated expression, “I am always ready for food.”

“Good.” Phil said, and motioned for the waiters to come forward from their hiding place. The two waitresses each carried a medium sized silver cloche, while the male waiter carried a bottle of wine that Phil had specially selected for the occasion. 

The waitresses put the silver domes down on the table, one in front of Dan, and the other in front of Phil. They lifted the lids to reveal a delicious gourmet meal, and then took a step back from the table. The waiter poured a generous amount of wine into each of their wine glasses, then both he and the waitresses bowed before walking back to their chairs behind the shrubbery. As soon as they were gone, the sound of a violin being played softly filled the now cooling evening air.

“Is that...?” Dan began, his face filling with awe.

“Lacrimosa from Black Butler? Yeah.” Phil replied with a smile.

“Phil, seriously, what's going on here?”

Phil shook his head, spearing a mashed potato with his fork and eating it.

Dan glared at him, but as soon as he had a taste of the food he seemed to forget all about his unanswered question. They ate quietly, enjoying each others company, and sipping every now and then at their wine. Phil finished his food a few minutes before Dan. He looked up at the sky and his heart picked up pace when he saw that the sun was just above the horizon. As soon as Dan finished his meal it would be time. Time seemed to fly by, and Phil took a deep, steadying breath when Dan finally put down his knife and fork. The waitresses quickly got up from their seats and cleared away the plates and silverware before heading back to their little are behind the bushes. 

Phil stood up from his seat, and motioned for Dan to do the same. They walked down to the pond and stood at the edge, watching the sun set.

Phil could see the sunlight dimming quickly now, and his stomach did a nervous flip. Thankfully, Dan was paying attention to the setting sun, so he didn't notice how nervous Phil was. Phil took one last deep breath to calm his nerves. He turned to face Dan and took both of Dan's hands in his own. 

“Dan?” Phil began.

“Yeah?” Dan said, to show that he was paying attention.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded with a smile.

“Well, before I met you, I was always alone. None of my friends really had the same interests as I did, and they didn't understand me all that well. But...then I met you. Everything changed after that. You bring out the best in me, and every second we spend together makes me a million times happier. I don't care if we're making a video, running around Japan, or just sitting together on the internet. Whenever I'm around you I just feel so much better about everything.”

As Phil spoke, Dan's smile grew wider, and his eyes began to shimmer.

“Now, I know that I can be a little obnoxious at times. But I hope you can see past all that.”

“You're not obnoxious.” Dan said softly.

“Because I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, however long that might be. I love you so, so much, Dan. So really, what I want to know is,” Phil said, getting down on one knee. He let go of Dan's hands and pulled the little box out of his pocket. Dan's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, and he raised a hand to cover his mouth. 

“Will you marry me?” Phil asked, voice miraculously steady, opening the box to reveal an ornately crafted silver band.

For a second Dan could only nod, the tears he had been holding back before now flowing down his face, but eventually he choked out, “Yes, yes, yes! Of course, yes, Phil, I will!”

Phil sighed in relief, smiling widely. He could feel tears sliding down his own face, but he couldn't care less as he took the ring from its box and slid it onto Dan's fourth finger. Once he was sure the ring wouldn't fall off, Phil quickly got up from the ground and hugged Dan, who immediately returned the hug. Phil pulled back slightly so that he could kiss Dan, and Dan eagerly kissed him back. 

“You know, I hired a photographer to take pictures of us here.” Phil said after a few minutes, resting his forehead against Dan's, almost no space between their bodies.

Dan laughed, “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Phil replied with a chuckle.

“I bet we look ridiculous.” Dan joked.

“Probably.” Phil agreed, leaning in for another, softer, kiss.


End file.
